


Attack On Titan Limerick Collection

by minasface (aliveisnice)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Dark Comedy, Gen, Humor, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveisnice/pseuds/minasface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four limericks, one each for Eren, Jean, Annie, and Armin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack On Titan Limerick Collection

There was a young boy named Eren  
From bullies he could not defend  
But in a small cabin  
He did give a stabbin'  
To some creeps and made a new friend

\---

There was a young man born of Trost  
Whose hometown was suddenly lost  
Oh, what a relief when  
The titans were beaten  
Except that his friend paid the cost

\---

There once was a girl named Annie  
Whose face was paved with ennui  
But expressed her remorse  
To a faceless girl's corpse  
With an expression most uncanny

\---

There once was a boy named Armin  
Whose hairstyle was most disarming  
Not a charming young lad  
But a sinister cad  
Weaving plots one'd consider alarming


End file.
